Misguided Angel
by WingOfHope
Summary: Tenshi used to lead an uneventful life until her world was destroyed and memories lost. In order to regain her memories, Tenshi makes a deal with Maleficent that she will travel with Sora, Donald and Goofy as a spy in addition to working with her new partner Riku, who reminds Tenshi of someone special to her, but who?
1. Dive into the Heart

Misguided Angel Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or pertaining to Kingdom Hearts, just Tenshi and my original ideas.

* * *

_Light and Darkness._

_One to fight for._

_One to fight against._

_Sides are willingly chosen._

_People take their stands._

_Simply black and white._

_However_

_What about the ones without the luxury of choice?_

_Those shades of gray make home to the_

_Misguided._

* * *

Falling. The girl was falling through the sky without a care in the world. She didn't think about how she got there, why she was there, or where she was going. All that mattered was nothing. It didn't matter that she was falling, it was a simple fact about something that was, nothing to worry over.

She let out a contempt sigh and noticed that bubbles came out of her mouth. Fear. That feeling encompassed the girl's body. She wasn't falling anymore, she was sinking into the ocean and that realization seemed to weigh her down and she sunk farther and faster into the deep abyss.

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared, causing the girl to raise her arms over her face in order to protect her eyes. The effort proved meaningless, for the second she blinked the world around her changed.

The girl was standing on the beach of a small island with the ocean water washing over the exposed toes in her sandals. She looked around until she noticed a familiar face with silver hair and aquamarine eyes standing in the ocean. She sprinted towards him and enveloped him in a tight hug when she reached her destination.

The silver haired boy lifted the girl up who was hugging him and spun her around in a circle before setting her down. The two looked at each other with mile wide smiles on their faces until the boy seemed to hear something, causing him to turn around and reach out his hand toward the island.

The girl had a confused look on her face as the boy turned away from her. She had thought the boy was happy to see her, instead he seemed more interested in staring off at the island. Her confusion was short lived as she picked up the sound of someone running through the water like she had done moments ago.

Another smile spread across the girl's face as she thought of who it could possibly be that was going to meet them. Maybe the girl would make a new friend.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the person running grew wild and frantic, as if they were urgently trying to reach them. She peered around the silver haired boy who was blocking her view to see what all the fuss was about.

Running towards them was another boy, only this one had spiky brown hair and blue eyes. The brunette had a look of worry and urgency on his face as he raced ahead and his eyes kept traveling to something over the silver haired boy's and girl's heads.

The girl turned around to see what had caused the second boy's concern. She saw that a huge wave had formed right behind the two standing in the ocean. Quickly she grabbed onto the relaxed hand of the boy next to her, hoping that would help her when the wave inevitably crashed down upon them.

The second boy was almost at his destination and stretched out his arm to reach the extended arm of the first, but was unsuccessful as the wave crashed down on the three youths. The girl held her breath as water surrounded her and was thankful that she had managed to grab onto the hand of the boy with the aquamarine eyes. She looked up towards said boy and noticed that he was still able to stand, while she was in a horizontal position due to the current, as was the brunette boy who was struggling to swim towards them.

The current became increasingly violent and the girl lost her grip on the first boy's hand as she was sent away with the brown haired boy. As the two neared each other they managed to grab hands and make eye contact for a short period of time, before once again being separated due to the current.

The girl kicked her way to the surface in a desperate attempt to get some oxygen into her lungs. She broke the surface to hear a dog barking and someone calling her towards them. A grin appeared as she swam towards the two figures with the person helping her out of the water and onto the beach as she neared. The person was a boy with dark brown spiky hair, although it was much shorter than the hair belonging to the previous two boys she had been with before. The boy laughed at the girl for having been thrown around in the water and gave her a playful shove before flashing a toothy grin that showed off a set of pointy canines.

The boy's dog started to bark due to the girl being there for so long and not even bothering to pet him. The girl reached down to pet the dog but lost her balance awas fell backwards. The boy who owned said dog desperately reached out trying to grab her, but he seemed to ripple as if he were a reflection in a pool and someone threw in a stone.

The girl was back to where she started, falling through the sky-or was it the ocean? She thought it was the sky, but there were the bubbles again as she breathed out. Somehow she was turned upright as her feet reached a solid ground to stand on.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward and the same blinding white light from before appeared. The light took on the form of birds as they flew away from where-ever-the-heck-she-was.

_So much to do, so little time..._

The girl looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it.

_Take your time. Don't be afraid_.

She looked down to notice that she was standing on what appeared to be a pillar made of stained glass. Even more unnerving was the fact that it was a picture of herself asleep. Besides herself there were 15 smaller circles on the pillar that each contained the face of a person. Six of the circles had dark silhouettes in them so the faces were unable to be seen; however, nine of them were distinguishable.

The first circle was the girl's friend with the silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

The second circle contained the brown haired boy from the ocean earlier, okay she didn't know him personally but she had been acquainted...well kind of.

The third circle was even stranger, it was home to a girl with short red hair that she knew she had never met in her life.

The next two circles were the strangest by far. Inside one of them was a duck wearing a blue hat and inside another was a dog with bucked teeth.

The girl arrived at the last few circles and a grin spread across her face as she actually knew all of these circles. The first of the last four was a boy with dark blonde hair that was cut short and close to his head in comparrison to the other boys who had pretty long hair, but was not a buzz cut and had his bangs pushed up into the air so that when they were down they would reach halfway down his forehead. The next two circles had pictures of what at first glance appeared to be the same person, but closer examination revealed that the two boys were identical twins. One seemed to wear a smirk plied implied he knew something no one else did and the other seemed very calm as if he couldn't be bothered by trivial matters. These two boys bore identical haircuts to the blonde boy except their color was black and they had the exact same aquamarine eyes as the first boy with silver haired youth.

Inside the final circle was the boy with short and spiky dark brown hair with sharp canine teeth. Next to his face was the face of his trusty canine companion, a thigh-high dog with white fur and brown ears.

The only people she actually knew were the first boy, the second...well kind of, the boys with the similar haircuts, and the last boy and his dog. The other three people were complete strangers and the last six were undistinguishable. Who exactly were they?

_The door is still shut._

A door? The girl looked around for a door but couldn't find one.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...It will give you strength_.

She closed her eyes and reached deep within herself to find the power the voice was talking about. For a few moments nothing happened until a warm light appeared and covered the girl's right hand. She kept focusing until her hand grasped something solid and the light disappeared. Inside her grasp was a long sword with a jagged blade, Omega shaped guard with a metal cord wrapped around the handle.

It was the Dream Sword [1]. Something about the sword seemed eerily familiar to the girl, as if she had some connection to the blade, but not quite like the connection would be formed in the future and maybe not with her, but still her.

The girl contemplated her feelings about the sword, but her thoughts were interrupted by a cracking sound. She looked down just in time to see the pillar shatter and she was once again falling.

Expecting a hard landing, the girl was shocked to find that she landed softly on her feet on another platform, this one contained the image of a beautiful woman with white hair just above her shoulders and deep gray eyes who was wearing a gorgeous white ball gown. There were two circles on this pillar in addition to the woman. The first circle on the woman's left contained the face of the girl and the second was only a dark siloutte like the ones on the girl's own pillar.

A light from above shined down on the woman's face, enticing the girl to walk towards it.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

She looked behind herself to see that her shadow had grown the length of the pillar and was becoming 3 demensional and stepping onto the platform.

The shadow kept trying to grab at her with its long black claws. The girl promptly ran away from the monster not wanting to be killed. The two did about four laps around the pillar until the girl remembered she was holding a weapon she could use to destroy her pursuer.

On what was about to be the fifth lap, the girl turned towards her shadow monster and stood her ground. The shadow kept it arms low to the ground. So low infact that it's wrists were brushing against the ground. This sparked an idea and before she knew it, she was slashing at the monster's hands.

This strategy seemed to work as the monster leaned over in defeat and started to sink back into the floor; however, the darkness it emitted spread all over the pillar and started to bubble and ooze. To top it all off the shadow grabbed the girl in it's hand and started to drag her down into the darkness.

She struggled against it with all of her might and even tried slashing the fingers with the Dream Sword, but it proved meaningless as the sword disappeared in a flash of light.

_My child, your journey begins in the dead of night. The road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. _

The girl was neck-high in the darkness by this point.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._

She struggled to take breaths as she was dragged further down.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one who will connect us all._

* * *

"Woah!" A fourteen year old strawberry blonde girl shouted as a pillow was thrown onto her face by her older brother.

"Wake up Tenshi, we're only ten minutes away now." The girl who was named Tenshi glared at her brother for giving her such a rude awakening, she had been dreaming too! And what a weird dream it was...wasn't she drowning in darkness before waking up?

"Thanks for the wake up call...not." she said to her brother, the last part under her breath though so that he couldn't hear her.

"What a strange dream." Tenshi whispered to herself as she looked out the car window. In ten short minutes she was going to reach the house of her best friend Riku and they were going to spend the entire summer together.

* * *

WingOfHope: Hey guys! This story may only have one chapter so far, but let me tell you how much trouble its been. I typed this up on the edit function on this site and somehow the page kept getting refreshed or exited accidentally after I had written a huge chunk of the chapter. This happened about three times so technically I've written the same chapter four times. ^^" Lucky me. I hope people like it so far, even though it's only the first chapter. Now here's Tenshi with a few comments!

Tenshi: Wow way to take forever with my Dive into the Heart, I mean there isn't even any of the real game in it, just the tutorial and game opener. How is this worthy of being called a good chapter?

WingOfHope: Thanks for the confidence boost Tenshi. Now shut up and finish this off already.

Tenshi: I mean I guess the end bit is okay considering I actually have a name by that point...moving on! I'll explain [1] now. WingOfHope had a friend help her draw and design characters for the series and her friend created a sword called The Dream Sword, not knowing about the one in the game due to never playing it. So this Dream Sword simply shares the same name but is COMPLETELY different and will come back at a much later time. It will make more sense later.

WingOfHope: Please read and review!


	2. Destiny Islands

Misguided Angel Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related or pertaining to Kingdom Hearts, just my OCs Tenshi, Ryu, Kenza, Kazuo and my original ideas.

* * *

Tenshi leaned her head against the car window as they drove down the road. They were on their way to visit Riku's family as they did every other weekend. If they weren't going down to the southern part of the island, his family was driving up to the northern part for a visit.

The two families had been friends ever since their parents were young children themselves, the four had been insepprable and it made sense that they would stay friends their entire lives. When Tenshi's parents chose to move up north, Riku's parents came up with an idea so that the friendships could stay as strong as they had been before. One family would drive for the weekend to the other one's house and then they would switch the next weekend. Last weekend Riku and his family came up to see her family, so now it was their turn to go down and see them.

Tenshi considered Riku her very best friend in the entire world as they had known each other quite literally her entire life. Riku's family had been visiting when she was born and Riku was only one year old.

Tenshi also didn't have any one else to choose from for the title of best friend due to not having any other friends. It wasn't that she couldn't make them, it was more that she never felt quite right with any of them. She would always get the feeling that something was amiss and that she wasn't where she was ment to be.

This was actually how Tenshi felt about everything in her life. Her school seemed just off, the people who called her their friend (even though she didn't see them in the same light), and even with her parents.

Sure she loved her parents, but like everything else she felt out of place when with them. Tenshi hated living on the northern island. Whenever she tried to talk to her parents about potentially moving to the south permanently they would say 'That sounds like a nice idea sweetie, but now isn't a good time.'

Apparently it hadn't been a 'good time' for the last fourteen years. For some unknown reason they had moved into their current house right before Tenshi was born. The family was always happier when they were on the southern island with Riku's family. This was why Tenshi got along with Riku so well.

Riku didn't exactly feel comfortable anywhere too, except when he was with Tenshi or his other two friends while playing on the children's island. Riku was also able to put up with his older twin brothers: Kazuo and Kenzaburo or Kenza for short as he preferred, but he could only take short doses of their crazy schemes they would pull off with Tenshi's older brother Ryu.

The three boys were best friends themselves and had been together almost their entire lives as they had all been born within minutes of each other. Kazuo was the oldest of the trio, followed by Ryu and Kenza last. Their parents were amused at how this happened and brought up the three to be so close that they would all view each other as brothers even though only two of them we related by blood.

Not many make the connection to the meaning of Kenza's name due to his habit of shortening it. Kazuo's name was obvious and ment 'first born son'. The parents had named him their second born Kenzaburo which meant 'healthy third son' because he was born after Ryu who they knew was going to find a place in their heart as another of their sons.

Tenshi's thoughts were interrupted as they pulled into the driveway at Riku's house. 'Well that was a good way to kill ten minutes' she thought to herself.

"That's attractive." Tenshi flatly said as she noticed Riku's oldest brother Kazuo who was awkwardly pressing his face up against the car window causing drool to drip down the said window.

"How am I even related to you?" Riku's other older brother Kenza asked his elder twin while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Good to see you two though, Tenshi, Ryu." he continued and gave each of them a small nod of the head.

"Kenzaburo! Kazuo! I missed you two so much!" Ryu hysterically cried as he shoved his way past Tenshi while climbing over her trying to get out of the car, even though there was a door on his side.

"It's Kenza. And please Ryu must you do this every time we see each other after a week of absence?" The aptly named boy said while being smothered by his blonde friend.

"Have you guys seen—

* * *

" Tenshi started to say while getting out of the car, before she was cut off by Kazuo.

"Riku? He's down on the children's island." Kazuo said while winking at Tenshi.

Tenshi's cheeks immediately flushed as red as a tomato thanks to Kazuo's comment.

"H-how did you know I was going to ask where Riku was?"

"Seriously nerd, all you do is go to school and hang out with Riku." Ryu said to Tenshi. Kenza had finally managed to get Ryu off of him by this point, but Ryu and Kazuo were still holding on to each other in a very awkward bro hug.

"I mean your even still wearing your school uniform and today is our first day of summer, you should celebrate like me!"

Tenshi looked down at her clothes to realize that she was infact wearing her school uniform. Her uniform was a light weight light gray sweater vest over a white blouse with a navy blue ribbon tied in a loose bow under the collar, a navy blue skirt that reached mid-thigh, white knee high socks and black Mary Janes.

North Shore Academy, the school Tenshi and Ryu attended, had only started their summer vacation today, whereas the school Riku and his brothers attended on the southern part of the island got out two weeks ago. The parents of the blonde siblings informed them the moment that got home from school that they were going down the second the two were ready.

This prompted Tenshi to pack a small duffel bag and manage to get her entire family in the car in two minutes flat. She had been so excited at the thought of the trip she hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform.

"You're still wearing yours though Ryu." Tenshi pointed out in a monotone voice. He could be such an idiot some times.

"That is where you're wrong my ignorant sister." Ryu said while putting his arm around Tenshi's shoulder.

"You see, I'm not wearing that navy tie or stupid sweater vest any more. I also unbuttoned my collar a bit and untucked my shirt creating a brand new outfit."

"You idiot." Tenshi and Kenza said at the same time while Kazuo simultaneously said "You genius!" Kazuo had stars in his eyes as he talked with Ryu about ways to change up outfits.

"How am I even related to you?" Tenshi and Kenza said together before looking at each other and smiling.

"Well at least your normal" Kenza said to Tenshi before laughing.

"Thanks Kenza. Well I'm going to head on over to the children's island now."

"Riku's boat is tied up at the dock." Tenshi gave Kenza a questioning look. Didn't he need it to get to the islands earlier today? "I made him ride with another of his friends over there, Kazuo and I went fishing earlier today in it."

That seemed to make sense for Tenshi who thanked Kenza before heading off to the docks to get the row boat.

* * *

"Uuuuugghhhh why didn't I make one of the guys row this stupid boat for me?" Tenshi complained while rubbing her sore arms.

"Well it sure is a good thing I'm almost there. Who knows, maybe I'll even get to tell him how I feel...if he doesn't know already. I mean even my stupid brothers knew how I feel about him."

Riku was Tenshi's most special person in the entire world. He was her best friend who stuck through everything with her. She had a hard time admitting it but she also had a crush on him.

How cliche was that, being in love with her best friend? That was the plot of every teen romantic comedy that she made him watch with her every weekend.

Tenshi sighed as she realized her attempts were futile because she knew he would never see her the same way. She was his best friend, and who could ever love their best friend? She also suspected that he might be in love with one of his other friends.

Riku had told Tenshi about how he got the inspiration to build his raft to see other worlds from his friend Kairi.

Apparently Kairi wasn't from Destiny Islands and washed island she shore one day with no memory of how she get there or where she as from.

Riku's favorite thing lately was to talk about the raft all the time and how it was all thanks to Kairi that his biggest dream of finally leaving the islands was about to come true.

There was also the sad fact that Riku was a bit of a player. He had confided in Tenshi that he knew that all the girls at his school were in love with him. Apparently Riku had nothing productive to do with his time so he would casually flirt with them and lead them on, but none of it meant anything to him. After all he was in love with Kairi and nothing could change that.

It was Tenshi's duty as his best friend to make sure he was happy, no matter the cost.

Besides, who could ever love someone like her?

* * *

Riku sat on the floor inside the Secret Place and stared at the door.

He always did this whenever he needed to clear his mind and just think, the cool and moist air helped.

Two days from now was a big day for Riku, he was finally going to leave the prison that had held him captive for fifteen long years. Leaving wasn't what was making Riku so stressed out though. He was going to take his childhood best friend on the trip.

His dream was to leave the islands, potentially for forever and a key part of that dream was to do it with his three best friends, Sora, Kairi and Tenshi.

Kenza and Kazuo, Riku's older twin brothers had informed him that Ryu and Tenshi were going to be coming this evening instead of tomorrow like it was originally planned. Maybe this was a sign that he should finally man up and tell her what he had been trying to tell her for a year now.

Well maybe he wouldn't have to. His 'three' older brothers, well if he counted Ryu as his older brother, teased him about how obvious he was and how you would have to be blind when it came to Riku's feelings about Tenshi.

The silver haired boy got up to leave the Secret Place when he heard what sounded like someone cursing out the male population for not one of them had...rowed her boat for her.

Riku smiled as he realized Tenshi made it to the island.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You guys got here a little over an hour ago and it took you all that time to row out to the children's island?" Riku asked Tenshi while tying up his boat on the docks.

Tenshi muttered something that Riku couldn't make out while kicking the sand beneath her feet. This caused Riku to laugh at Tenshi before the two started to walk the path that led to his house.

"I hate you, you know that right?." Tenshi said while glaring at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Here, I'll make it up to you. I'll give you a piggy back the rest of the way." Riku proceeded to crouch down and put his arms out so that he could carry her.

"Oh Riku you don't have to do that, it's way too long of a walk."

"You're probably right, I mean I doubt I'd be able to carry such a heavy load for that long. Oowww Tenshi, I'm sorry I didn't mean it!"

Tenshi had punched Riku in the face and made him fall flat on his face after that last degrading comment.

"Hell yeah, you're going to carry me you ass. Now crawl you bastard."

* * *

"Now Riku, you should know better than to mess with a woman." Tenshi said while cleaning the cuts on the palms of Riku's hands.

After Riku's little comment about Tenshi being fat she made him crawl back to his house on his hands and knees while she sat on his back. The entire time Tenshi lectured Riku about important historical women and the contributions they had made to society. Riku wished that he had just shut his mouth and insisted he give her a piggy back ride, but no he had to run his big mouth and cut up his hands in the process.

"For the last time, I'm sorry Tenshi!" Riku said

"I forgive you. If I were truly mad I wouldn't be cleaning out your cuts stupid." Tenshi gave Riku a half smile as she finished applying the last of the bandages.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Riku asked Tenshi as he got under the covers of his bed and pulled them down on Tenshi's side of the bed.

Riku's parents only had one extra room and that went to Tenshi's parents. Ryu stayed with the twins and Tenshi stayed with Riku. They had done this ever since they were young children so they didn't find it odd like some people might.

"And what would that be?"

"You're my best friend." Riku smiled while looking at Tenshi.

"And you're mine too Riku, but we both already know this and I'm tired and going to sleep. Oh and I'm planning on sleeping in tomorrow so don't you dare wake me up before noon or else you will feel hurt like you've never felt hurt before. Okay goodnight!" Tenshi said while climbing into her side of the bed and turning off the light.

Riku gulped in fear knowing exactly what it was that she was implying to him.

"Goodnight Tenshi." Riku was only greeted with silence as Tenshi had already fallen asleep. Well he could have a race with Sora in the morning, he wanted toKane the raft Highwind, that was sure to be a better name than anything Sora could possibly come up with.

* * *

_"Hey Aky! Oh I see you missed me too boy." [1]_

_"Good to see you too T. Long time no see." A boy with short but spiky brown hair said to Tenshi._

_"Well K, its been one day. I should be used to Aky acting like this every time he sees me, but I guess I'm not haha." _

_"So T, anything interesting going on in your life?" the boy named K said while calling his knee high dog named Aky over to him._

_"Actually there was something weird I wanted to talk to you about." Tenshi said while sitting down next to K and Aky._

_"I know I want to talk about why we don't call each other by our real names." K said with an annoyed look on his face._

_Tenshi proceeded to sigh._

_"I've told you before K. This is only a dream, it's not real. Everyone knows that if you say your name in a dream it causes you to wake up and not remember what happened. I like these dreams and like remembering them, so no. Besides, you and Aky are only figments of my imagination anyway." _

_"T, I am not some stupid figment and neither is my dog. Whenever we wake up we both remember having the same dreams so that's proof these are meetings of our hearts and not dreams. Ha. Take that logic." K smirked his like his arrogant self before realizing that Tenshi had only half listened and had been tuning him out like usual whenever he presented his theories about what this was._

_"Anyways, on to something more important, like the dream I had earlier today."_

_K proceeded to sweat drop before urging Tenshi to continue._

_"In this dream I was falling a lot. I was falling through the sky and the ocean...it was really weird. After I finished falling I was on this pillar of sorts and it was made of what I think was stained glass. There was this picture of me on the pillar and there were fifteen smaller circles with people's faces in them. Nine of the circles I could see the faces, but the other six were shadowy. And to top it off three, well technically four of the circles had people that I didn't even know in them."_

_K thought about this information for a moment before voicing his comments._

_"I think that the circles had to do with people who are connected to your heart in some way, you did say you knew who some of them were. Well who were the people that you knew in the circles?"_

_"There was my friend who I've told you about before, my three brothers and well...you and Aky were in the last one together."_

_Aky barked happily as Tenshi said that he was apart of her strange dream. Tenshi scratched Aky behind the ears as K began to speak._

_"This could only mean one thing...you have some pretty weird dreams T hahaha." K laughed and smiled at smiled at his companion._

_"Yeah I guess I do, you were in it after all. That surely means it was a weird one."_

_"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" _

_Tenshi laughed and Aky barked happily while K pouted at the two making fun of him._

* * *

"IT'S AFTER NOON TENSHI, TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"Aaagghhh!" Tenshi screamed as she fell out of the bed, well more like dragged out of it.

Riku was already all dressed and ready to go for the day. Tenshi looked over to the clock in his room and noticed that it was 12:01. The bastard was following her instructions to a t and she had no reason to yell at him. That jerk.

"Get out I need to get dressed." Tenshi proceeded to push Riku out into the hall before reappearing a few moments later in a new outfit.

Tenshi was wearing a wide cropped top that was white with blue and white stripes. The top revealed the bottom of her stomach right above her shorts, but when her arms were lifted above her head she exposed her stomach so that the shirt fell right above her belly button. Her shorts were blue in color and were a couple inches shorter than the skirt of her school uniform. Tenshi's shoes were tan gladiator sandals with crystals connecting the strap around her toes to the strap around her ankle.

The yellow-green eyed girl tucked a piece of strawberry blonde hair behind her hair while fiddling with her gold and crystal key necklace. It was making Tenshi feel uncomfortable to have Riku stare at her for so long and not say anything.

"C'mon." Tenshi grabbed the speechless Riku's hand and led him in the direction she desired.

"Let's go see what the boys are up to."

* * *

"This ice cream has a really interesting taste, salty yet sweet." Riku said while taking a bite out of his snack.

"And it's all thanks to me that we're enjoying it right now, you guys should really thank me." Ryu said while putting his hands behind his head.

"You shouldn't say anything else unless you want one of us to push you off the pier and into ocean right now." Tenshi advised her brother.

When Tenshi and Riku met up with the three older boys Kazuo told them about this new flavor of ice cream that the ice cream man had created. Apparently it was the best ice cream ever created, but it wasn't released to the public. Ryu had come up with what he declared to be a fool-proof plan that would ensure the teens got their ice cream.

Several misadventures and outfit changes later the five had gotten their promised ice cream, however there were a few hiccups and odd phases of the plan along the way.

In the end it consisted of an odd looking group eating ice cream and sitting on the edge of the pier with their feet dangling off of it.

Tenshi was made to look like a five year old girl and had her hair done up in pigtails at her ears, a sailor dress on and an oversized lollipop that she was forced to carry. Apparently this was what Ryu thought five year olds were like.

"I'm fourteen, not five." Tenshi grumbled to herself.

Riku was wearing a full body dog costume that reminded Tenshi of Aky.

The three oldest boys all had matching authentic black eyes.

Kazuo had taken it upon himself to flirt with some girls during the scheme and took his advances to be inappropriate and demeaning towards them, prompting one of them to punch him in the face.

Unfortunately for Kenza, he was Kazuo's identical twin and due to this shared his looks. One girl mistook Kenza for his brother and accidentally punched him in the face because of his antics. As revenge Kenza proceeded to punch Kazuo in the face, giving him shiners on both of his eyes.

For extra measure he punched Ryu in the face too due to it being his 'master plan'. Ryu was also dressed in all black like a stereotypical ninja for some weird reason. Tenshi didn't see how his outfit contributed towards getting their ice cream. She made a mental note to tell K about today's adventure the next time she fell asleep.

"Hey Tenshi, wanna go spend the night over at the island? I'll row this time." Riku whispered to Tenshi once they both had finished their ice cream.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Tenshi whispered back.

Tenshi gave each of the three boys who went apart of the conversation a big hug. She was getting an eeriy feeling that she wasnt going to see them again for an extremely long time. She chalked it up to the voyage that she was going to go on with Riku and his other two friends the next day, even though her gut was giving her a different feeling?

* * *

"Are Sora and Kairi going to like me? I mean, I don't really make friends very well. People usually think I'm weird and don't like me. Riku, I think it's a mistake to let me come on your voyage tomorrow." Tenshi said to Riku who was rowing the boat to the island.

"Don't think like that, of course they're going to love you. Kairi has always wanted a best girl friend, she kinda has one, Selphie, but she's a little too annoying and stupid for Kairi. There's also Sora. Sora is one of the nicest people I know. He's going to love you." Riku comforted Tenshi.

"You can always take over rowing for me if you need to clear your mind for a while." Riku smirked knowing very well Tenshi had a miserable experience the last time she rowed.

As Riku expected Tenshi's face paled he mentioned she that she should take over rowing.

"No way in hell am I rowing this damn dingy." Tenshi bluntly said.

"Well we're here already so you're let off the hook for now."

Riku helped Tenshi out of the boat and the two walked along the beach for a few moments in silence before Tenshi pushed Riku's shoulder and made him stumble a bit.

"H-hey! What was that for?" Riku asked Tenshi.

"Don't joke about me rowing that stupid dingy. I almost died of exhaustion last time I did it."

"But you have no reason to push me. You just gave me a reason to do the same." Riku said before proceeding to do exactly that.

"I'm a girl, you can't push a girl!" Tenshi exclaimed at the boy who pushed her.

"Psh, I don't see a girl anywhere. Just a brute who pushes people."

"That's it!" Tenshi exclaimed.

Tenshi jumped on Riku and tackled him to the ground. Thanks to Riku's competitive side, he retaliated and the two were soon rolling around on the sand wrestling with each other. It seemed as if Riku had gotten the upper hand and was about to pin her, but she managed to flip him over and pin him down with her hands on his chest instead [2].

"I win." Tenshi said to a smirking Riku.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Well I'm just thinking about how easy it would be to kiss you right now, after all I like a woman in charge." Riku said with a cocky grin on his face.

"..." Tenshi was taken aback by Riku's statement. Did this mean that he actually liked her? Her mouth hung open in shock and she loosened her hold on Riku as she processed what he had just said to her.

This turned out to be exactly what Riku wanted as he used his arms to grab hers and flip her over to the ground so that he was the one who had pinned her. Riku held her arms against the ground so that she couldn't try the same thing against him.

"Gotcha. I don't lose."

Riku's competitive side had gotten the better of him and had purposely said that to Tenshi knowing it would distract her. That statement would distract anyone, little did he know of Tenshi's feelings or else he would be clued in as to how awkward a situation they really were in.

"You really should keep your guard up better than that." he said while getting off of her.

Riku extended his hand to help her get up into a sitting position.

"Jerk." said Tenshi

Tenshi pulled her legs close to her body and leaned her head against Riku's shoulder. She looked up to the stars that had now appeared in the sky and experienced a mix of emotions.

"What are you thinking about?" Riku asked his yellow-green eyed friend. He noticed her odd expression and she began to squeeze the key on her necklace, thateas only something that she did when she was thinking about something really important.

"The stars are just so beautiful. They make me feel happy whenever I look at them and I know that no matter where I am or where I go, I'll see the same sky-this sky, and even if I'm ever separated from my friends, we're still together because we all see this sky..." Tenshi trailed off while gazing up into the beyond.

Tenshi spoke of how happy and hopefully the stars made her feel, but Riku could see something else in her eyes when she spoke, kind of like a sadness of sorts.

Riku stayed silent, urging Tenshi to keep going with her explanation.

"But I also feel sad at the same time." Tenshi's looked down towards the ground and let her bangs fall over her eyes.

"I get this feeling that there's someone I'm forgetting, someone important to me and it makes me sick to me stomach that there's someone important that I forgot. It's like I let that person down."

Tenshi stopped fiddling with her necklace and brought out something from within her pocket.

Riku seemed to recognize what is was that she was holding and voiced his question.

"Are those thalassa shells?"

Tenshi nodded before continuing to answer.

"Yeah they are and I guess you know already about how sailors used to wear them for a safe voyage. Well when I was like four years old Ryu, Kenza and Kazuo wanted to come out to this island to play in the cove. You were with your friend Sora and they couldn't leave me alone so they brought me with them. I met this lady when we got to the island. I can't remember her face or voice, just that she was very kind.

"She had this silver and white thing with her that looked kind of like a paopu fruit and she called it her lucky charm. For some reason she asked me if I wanted to make one and that's exactly what we did. We looked all around the beach and we used these five purple thalasa shells because they were my favorite color. She sewed the shells together and put this swirly heart in the center that held it together.

"After we finished making it she stared at me for a long time and then gave me my necklace that I wear now and said that it had been passed down for a long time and now it was my turn to have it..."

Tenshi trailed off again while staring at her lucky charm. The center of the shells were royal purple and the tips were lavender in color. The token on the inside was a blue heart that swirled in on itself. [3]

"You know, this is the first you've ever told me of this woman or that charm. I never knew where you got that necklace from either, I just guessed you bought it one day."

"I know. Hey Riku, do you think going on this adventure is rally a good idea? What if someone gets hurt? Or if we aren't able to come back here? Or if Sora and Kairi don't like me and hate me the entire time we're on the journey and I ruin your friendship with them? Or what if—"

"TENSHI!" Riku shouted and she immediately stopped rambling about the 'what ifs'

"Listen to me." Riku looked Tenshi in the eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"No matter what happens I will not let anything hurt you. I will protect you with everything I have. I will be your ally through all of this and never desert you. This I swear by all the stars in the sky and the moon as my witness."

Tenshi wrapped her arms around her best friend and muttered 'thank you' into his chest. This gave Tenshi an idea.

"Now make sure you bring it back to me once this is all over. I want that back eventually, got it?"

Tenshi said to Riku before running off to the paopu islet that he was going to meet her at.

* * *

Riku opened his palm to see that Tenshi had given him her lucky charm that she had loved for all these years. He had promissed to be her ally no matter what and this was proof of that promise. He had to make sure he kept it.

Placing the lucky charm inside his pocket Riku got up to join Tenshi at the paopu islet, but he heard movent from within the Secret Place. Riku's curiosity got the best of him and he headed inside the see what the sound was.

Inside the cave there was a person wearing a brown robe and hood concealing their face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Riku demanded of the stranger.

"What a small world this one is."

"I asked you a question. Tell me who you are!"

Riku took out his wooden sword in case he needed to take some action soon.

"Hah. What a meaningless effort. Do you think that a toy would do any damage? One cannot fight with a toy, they need power. Especially to protect the ones close to their heart."

Riku gripped his sword tighter at the mention of someone potentially hurting Sora, Kairi or Tenshi.

"Like I'd ever let that happen! I'm going to keep all of my friends safe with my power!"

"I believe that you can do just that...if supplied with the _proper_ power."

Riku looked at the stranger wondering what type of power he was talking about.

"With the power of darkness you can protect the ones close to your heart, especially the girl."

Riku dropped the sword to his side. He was now entranced by every word the hooded man was saying.

"Beyond this door lies the power of darkness you can use to protect her and escape this prison. Open the door. Save your friends that are trapped on this island. Embrace the darkness!"

During this speech Riku slowly started walking towards the door that was against the cave wall. Now he knew why he would come to stare at the door whenever he needed to think. The door was calling out to him! The power of darkness was held behind the door and it knew Riku was the only one that could set it free.

Riku put his hand on the newly formed keyhole on the door. His heart started to react and an unlocking sound was heard.

"Now go to her!" The hooded figure shouted and Riku ran out of the Secret Place to join Tenshi on the paopu islet.

"Almost too easy." the figure said before opening a dark corridor to leave the doomed world as a dark mass of energy formed over the islands, creating a massive storm.

* * *

Elsewhere there was a girl sitting in her room. This girl had short red hair and blue eyes. She was thinking about the voyage she was going on the next day with her two best friends. Another teen her age was going to join thm on the journey and she hoped that the two could become friends as she only had one female friend and found her quite annoying. Hopefully this girl would bdisk eons she would get along with.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted as she felt something inside her heart. It was an instinctual feeling that was telling her what she needed to do.

Following the feelings she left her room through her window and rowed out to the islands she played at with her friends during the day.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too late to do what she had set out to accomplish.

* * *

"Hey Riku, where were you?" Tenshi asked her best friend who approached her with a dark grin on his face. Something about Riku seemed off to Tenshi.

"I did it, we're going to leave the islands Tenshi. We aren't going to be trapped prisoners here anymore!" Riku had a dark aura about him, something that Tenshi didn't like.

"Riku, something seems wrong about this."

"Nothing's wrong! We're going to leave this terrible place once and for all!" Riku said as he slowly walked closer towards Tenshi.

"What about your friends, Sora and Kairi? What—"

"Sora and Kairi are coming with us!" Riku shouted cutting Tenshi off.

"Riku..."

Tenshi walked closer to Riku trying to get a good look at him to see what it was that was different about him.

Riku grabbed Tenshi's shoulders in anticipation of saying something, but neither could speak as they both felt a burning pain where they had made contact.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" Tenshi screamed.

She wasn't feeling just a pain on her shoulders from where Riku touched her, but also a burning, head splitting sensation on her forehead. Tenshi collapsed on the ground and pressed her hands to head trying to suppress the pain.

A glowing light in the form if a heart appeared on Tenshi's head and was so bright of a light that Riku was forced to coverhis eyes with his arms.

_My dear, you need to listen to me carefully._

"Aaaahhhh" The pain only got worse as the voice spoke inside Tenshi's head.

_You need to get somewhere safe and away from that boy. His heart has been corrupted by darkness and he has become corrupted._

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Get out of my head!" Tenshi screamed at the voice.

She had heard voices before and almost thought she was going crazy until they went away. She wasn't going to let that start _again_.

"Liar! GET OUT!"

The heart on her forehead let out the brightest flash it had yet and then proceeded to dim down until it disappeared.

After entering so much energy Tenshi collapsed on the ground barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Tenshi!" Riku shouted when the whole ordeal was over.

Riku brought Tenshi over to lean against a palm tree and her head fell down against her chest due to not being able to support it with her hair falling over her face.

The next few moments were blurry for Tenshi who was barely hanging onto consciousness.

At some point there was a boy who ran up to them. Tenshi couldn't see his face clearly, but she could tell that he was the boy from her dream and Riku referred to him as Sora.

'Well I guess I finally know who that boy in my dream was' Tenshi thought to herself.

Suddenly a dark mass appeared underneath her, Sora and Riku. Tenshi panicked as the mass seemed to emit dark tendrils that whipped around looking for things to drag down with them to the darkness. She tried to move but she was still too exhausted from the light from earlier.

The darkness wrapped itself around Tenshi and dragged her down to its depths. She couldn't fight it due to exhaustion. Tenshi only hoped that Riku would keep his promise and be her ally and save her from whatever happened.

* * *

Maleficent was walking around the perimeter of her castle looking for anything out of the ordinary. She had found a boy on the crystal path at the base of her fortress. One of her minions carried the uncocnious boy back to the castle where she could talk to him once he awoke and find a way to use his string heart in here plans.

She couldn't find anything else unusual until she spied several heartless running towards something infront of the main doors. She walked closer to it to discover it was a girl who looked to be about one year younger than the boy she had found earlier.

'Oh well,' Maleficent thought to herself. 'That's just one more heart to join my Kingdom Hearts.'

Maleficent proceeded to walk through the doors, but stopped and widened her eyes at what she saw. The girl raised her hand and a blinding light was emitted. When it died down all the heartless surrounding her dissappeared and there was a key-shaped sword in her hand.

The girl lifted her head and was revealed to be Tenshi.

Keyblade. Wing of Hope. Keyblade. Wing of Hope. Keyblade. Wing of Hope.

These words flashed through Tenshi's mind and she knew that the object was something called a Keyblade and hers was named Wing of Hope.

The Keyblade in Tenshi's hand was almost entirely pure white. The guard was made of a pair of white angel wings, the shaft was also white and had a few crystals spaced up and down along it, the teeth section was purple and was a cut out of the heart that had appeared on Tenshi's forehead and Maleficent recognized it as the symbol of Kingdom Hearts. Lastly the Keychain was the traditional Kingdom Hearts insignia with purple angel wings.

A memory sparked in Maleficent's memory and she knew she had seen this Keyblade before. It looked different the last time she saw it, but there was no mistaking it was the same one. There was also the gold and crystal key necklace the girl wore. It was undeniable who she was and what her role was.

A dark smirk spread across Maleficent's as she knew how she was going to use this girl in her plans.

"My dear, I can help you accomplish your dreams." Maleficent said to the girl with the Keyblade lying infront of her.

" Anything you want, I can help you achieve it. What is your name?"

"It's Tenshi, but please miss you have to help my friend." Tenshi used her Keyblade as leverage to help herselfuptime up.

"Of course, I'll help your friend. However, I need something in return. Work for me and I will do that for you." Maleficent reached for a bottle inside her robe as she spun her web knowing that she had caught the girl in her trap.

"I'll do anything, I promise. Just keep Riku safe in return." Tenshi said while reaching her hand up to shake hands with the green sorceress.

"A promise is a promise my dear." Maleficent grasped Tenshi's hand and a dark energy flowed through it causing the heartless symbol to appear on Tenshi's inner forearm for a moment and then disappear.

Once the bottle Maleficent was concealing filled up Tenshi passed out and her Keyblade dissappeared. Maleficent summoned more minions to carry the girl inside where she would awake shortly. It seemed as if she would accomplish her plans very soon.

* * *

"Do you understand your mission?" Maleficent asked her subordinate named Tenshi.

"Yes Maleficent. I'm going to find the two from the Disney Kingdom looking for the weilder of the Keyblade. Once I do that I will gain their trust and infiltrate their ranks so that I may accomplish my goal of finding the Princesses of Heart and anything else my Lady Maleficent wants of me." Tenshi said to Maleficent with a monotone voice.

"Remember that you must do whatever you have to so that they do not doubt your allegiance for even a single second. I am your only master. The other fools that are apart of my alliance are only necessary until proven otherwise. Eliminate them if you think proper. Once we succeed we will assemble Kingdom Hearts and release your trapped memories from within its depths and you will remember who is most important to you."

"The one most important to me..." Tenshi repeated with a downcast look on her face. Maleficent told her that she found her floating in the realm of darkness after her world was destroyed and rescued her. Tenshi's memories however had been stolen and sent to Kingdom Hearts, the only way to get them back was to assemble the Princesses of Heart and rescue her memories that were locked within.

"Now go. Accomplish your mission. Once you reach the first world with a Princess of Heart I will send your partner in this mission to your can trust only him and me, he is your ally."

Tenshi nodded her head signifying that she understood before using her Mark of Allegience to Maleficent to open a Dark Corridor to Traverse Town, her destination for meeting her future traveling companions.

As soon as she was gone Maleficent revealed a concealed bottle that contained none other than Tenshi's memories.

"Time to awaken the boy and convince him of working for me too." Maleficent said to herself before walking off towards the said boy's room.

* * *

WingOfHope: Well theres the end of chapter 2, that was a lot longer than the first one!

Tenshi:I'll say. The last one was only a little under 2,000 words and this one is around 8,000 words.

WingOfHope: I'm gonna die if they all turn out this long. It'll also take a long time to get chapters out...well hopefully I'll get faster at this! Anything else Tenshi?

Tenshi: Yeah! Why did you have to take away my memories and make me work for Maleficent?

WingOfHope: Well the title "Misguided Angel" would be completely irrelevant if the Angel...you...weren't Misguided. If you just agreed to work for Maleficent while knowing what exactly was going to happen then it wouldn't make sense now.

Tenshi: But that doesn't answer my question dammit!

WingOfHope: Yeah whatever, blah blah blah. It's a plot device, get over it.

Tenshi: *grumbling to herself* so here are some notes WingOfHope wants me to explain.

[1] Aky's name is pronounced like "Ah-Key"

[2] Think Nala and Simba style

[3] The KH heart logo

Aky: Bark, bark!

*Tenshi starts hugging Aky like a crazy person and holding him close to her and petting I'm like crazy*

Tenshi: Aaaaahhhhh Aky you are so CUTE! I love me dogy~

K: Actually Tenshi, he's my dog...

WingOfHope: Yeah she's not listening. Anyways, see you all next time in chapter 3, Traverse Town!


End file.
